Kept Under Lock And Key - 102nd Hunger Games
by a sheep cast as a wolf
Summary: "The guilty hearts are silent, it's pulse muffled by the secrets it keeps." Secrets shall be revealed and lies broken. These are the untold tales of the 102nd tributes.
1. Little Talks Part One

**Author:** unbroken cliche; Kitty & LokiThisIsMadness; 'loe

**Fandom:** The Hunger Games

**Story Title:** Kept Under Lock And Key - 102nd Hunger Games

**Wordcount:** 1,308

**Disclaimer:** I, nor 'loe, own The Hunger Games. Yet. We plan to remedy that situation... eventually.

* * *

**Little** **Talks, Part One**

* * *

**Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men**

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

* * *

**Bruxton De'Montfrot, 18, District 1 Victor**

* * *

The one hundered and second Hunger Games will start-up in four weeks and three days. In those four weeks and three days time, I will be interviewed - _how excited I am to see the tributes the District has produced this year! How excited I am to go back to the Capitol and see the boy from District Nine, my co-Victor. How excited I am to mentor for the first time. -_, I will pick the two trainees from the academy and send them to their possible death, and I will deny groups of children their dreams of being in the Hunger Games while saving them from the Games.

I will make enemies with the parents and children who I denied, and I will make allies with the parents of the children I selected, only to gain them as enemies when their children dies and they turn to their children's mentor to blame for their child's death. I will save lives and end lives.

They don't tell you what really happens after you will, they only tell you that you gain fame and riches, they never tell you how you're thrown around from Capitolite to Capitolite for an interview or some fashion magazine. Or when they repeatedly drag you back to the Capitol for some reenactment of the Games. How bad they want you the second you come out of the arena.

I've never been a fan of extra attention, my sister Cassiah was though. She'd do anything for the attention, the beautiful one with the smooth words. While I smiled behind her, wanting nothing more than to get away from the spotlight.

Those were the differences my sister and I had, it was one of the few things about ourselves that made us different from each other. If you took those two things away, you'd never be able to tell the difference between us. We would be the same person, but we can't now. And we never will be able too.

Why, you may ask.

Because she is dead.

The little girl I used catch fireflies and play in the garden with when we were children is dead.

My eye catches a photo frame on the mantel above the fireplace, causing me to lose my breath and almost automatically pick the photo up, my hand turning white.

The photo shows Cashmere, Gloss, and my sister along with I standing in-front of the mantel at their's. We're all smiling. Cass and I are only about ten, maybe eleven at the most. Our arms are hooked together, and standing in-front of them with their hands are our shoulders.

We were so happy then, so innocent to the lies were feed, the lies they feed us. The secrets they kept from us.

I open the back to the frame and take the photo out, ripping out Gloss and Cashmere's faces, leaving Cassiah and I to smile alone.

The remains of the photograph stare back at me from the fireplace.

When I got back home from the Capitol, with my supposed "parents", the station was full. It was dark already, but I was grateful. I didn't feel like meeting anyone that day. They all knew what happened. They all saw her die in my arms, they all saw the cowards that I am. They'd also more than likely seen me on TV- in the arms of one socialite after the other. When I first came home, after surviving the 101st Hunger Games, I thought my life would return to normal. It wasn't long until I discovered how wrong I was. My life couldn't be normal without her. I had seen and done things that weren't the acts of a human. Or a eighteen-year old boy. I'm in the gray zone between One and the Capitol. Too Capitol for One. Too One for the Capitol.

"Brux? Do you need something?" I look behind me, to see a worried Radiance. She's the one who will mentor with me in the next Games. At least, she's nice. And not a liar, like my supposed family.

"I'm fine, Radiance, thank you." I smile.

"I...Cashmere was wondering if you were coming to her party. All of us will be there. It's your birthday, after all."

Cashmere. The woman who I thought of as a mother for eighteen-years.

"Tell her...that you didn't find me? Alright? Please?" I wasn't feeling like going to a party.

"She's worried with you, Bru-" I cut her off. _"Please."_

"I will, then. Tell me if you need something, alright?"

I smile at her. "Of course."

I put the photo back on the fireplace. The only person that ever mattered to me.

My sister.

_My_ Cass.

Before I can do anything else, the door opens again. I take a deep breath and prepare for-"Hey man! Everyone's waiting for you. What's up?"

"I'm not in a mood for a birthday party, Garn. Just go and enjoy the food, will you? I'm sure there will be plenty of it." I sit down on the couch.

"You're not coming to your birthday party? Damn it, man. She wouldn't have liked it. You know Cass loved a good birthday party." Before I do something, Garnet pulls me into a hug. He's been my best friend for seventeen years, and he's the only one I have left so far. I'm not letting him go.

"Aunt Cash will be really sad. She spent weeks preparing it for you." I almost laugh at the irony.

"I'm sure that Aunt Cash will be fine on her own."

"She invited all of our friends, man. C'mon!"

My eyes met his for just a split second. He knew her as much as I did. I refused to spend my first birthday without her.

"Fine. I'll be back tonight, bring a few stuff, you know." Garnet was always the same.

"See you tonight, then."

After he leaves, I turn back into the fireplace. Lost in thoughts.

Sometimes we only realize what we love most when we lose it. That happened to me.

I was going to face a life without her, a life of mentoring and watching children die.

And I would have to do it alone.

* * *

**Kitty:** Well, welcome, everyone to Kept Under Lock And Key! 'Loe and I are both very excited to start writing and to see the brilliant tributes you guys make!

Submissions close on **July 8th,** so you guys have a week, a little more, to get the submissions in. Please use the form located on the lovely profile of your's truly and not someone else's. Oh, and fill. In. Everything. Or else feel the wrath of us!

Anything else that would need to be said is on my profile, _unbroken cliche_, and I suggest you read them.

And as always, remember to review because we're both more inclined to accept someone who reviews to someone who never reviews. (Hint hint, nudge nudge)

So, with that final note, may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Little Talks Part Two

**Author:** unbroken cliche; Kitty & LokiThisIsMadness; 'loe

**Fandom:** The Hunger Games

**Story Title:** Kept Under Lock And Key - 102nd Hunger Games

**Wordcount: **1,911

**Disclaimer:** 'Loe and I don't own the Hunger Games. If we did, Cato and Gloss would still be alive. We'll fix that, one day. :)

* * *

**Little** **Talks, Part Two**

* * *

**Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men**

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young _

* * *

**Lucifer Scon, 18, District Nine Victor**

* * *

I never wanted to kill them.

I never wanted to be a murderer.

And yet, I'm not afraid to say that I don't fully regret what I did. I avenged little Josiah and finally, I got the money for our mother's treatment. I must say I never saw my little sister so happy, when the doctor told our mother that the treatment had been successful.

They never tell you what happens after you win, thought.

The trick to survive was not to drink right before I took the emetic, because if I did, I wouldn't get drunk. I had to give the alcohol time to reach my intestines before I expelled the contents of my stomach. I really needed the alcohol to numb my body, numb my mind. Numb my world. Wigs, glitter, make-up, expensive clothes, mindless conversations about nothing. Oh, I knew how to play them now. The men and the women. I wasn't the most popular victor, but I was close. The prices I commanded weren't far behind Finnick's or Bruxton's, my fellow Victor. We weren't close, and we probably would never be. I did something that was unforgivable. I killed his sister.

Even after a few months, it still feels like yesterday. I remember fighting the girl and suddenly, she was dead. I didn't mean to kill her, well, I probably did but unlike that girl from District Three, which I made a promise to kill, Bruxton's sister wasn't in the plans. Yet, I killed her and I know that he probably hates me already, so why bother?

The drugs helped, too. Thankfully. They worked even better than alcohol to numb my mind. And if my body wouldn't cooperate, if whoever bought me was particularly ugly, particularly boring, or particularly nasty, well... the Capitol had pills for that, too. I had learned all of that in the past few months.

But I made friends too. People that could understand what I did and why I did it. They say that the only person that can understand what a Victor did is another Victor. I'm not very close to them, well, but I made a few friends. Wyatt, Riah, Lilith, Calypso, Sansa, Trenton, Siffa and Peeta. The only ones that were kind enough to talk to me after my Victory. Some of them are Careers and are good people.

"Luke? Mommy says that you should come inside, it's getting cold." My little sister, Emilia, takes my hand while smiling brightly. It's impressive what a good house, a warm bed and lots of food can do to a little girl.

"Of course. Let's go." I hold her hand and open up the door for her, greeting the warmth.

On the train back home, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing my family again. I remembered what Hartlee said - that if I won the Hunger Games, my family would never wish for anything again. The memory of my mother's smile, which I had seen only rarely but could never forget, helped get me through the dark, sleepless nights on the train.

I came back to District Nine at the end of the summer with blood on my hands that I never seemed to be able to wash away. I found out that in my absence, life in 9 continued without me. They never though I'd be able to make it home, seeing as most District Nine tributes die at the bloodbath, in the hands of the Careers.

You can probably guess the look of surprise on their faces when I was declared one of the Victor of the 101st Annual Hunger Games. My family was free. Free of the hunger. Free of the Capitol – at least as free as anyone in 9 could be. When I returned to the Capitol two months after becoming a Victor, President Snow sold my body for the first time. Finnick, Enobaria and Brutus adopted me into their group of Victors turned prostitutes. I learned from them – what to do, from Enobaria and Brutus, and what not to do from stories of Finnick.

When I came home from the Capitol, feeling decades older than I had when I left 9, I decided that I could never bring my mother and my sister into my new life. I'd heard whispered stories from Wyatt, and had a few hushed conversations with Finnick over a late-night drink. I knew I could never subject my family to the fate of constantly being a target. I couldn't do it to myself, for that matter. I saw Finnick's tears of devastation. I couldn't give Snow even more people to use against me. The first thing I did when I reached District Nine's train station, was buy the most beautiful grave for my brother.

_Josiah Scion, Died in the 96th Hunger Games_

_Beloved Brother, Son and Friend_

_You will be missed_

* * *

**'Loe: **Hey! I'm 'loe, or Cloe, and I'm writing this alongside with Kitty. Thanks to everyone who submitted and sorry to those we could not accept. We know we've made the right decisions and we have an exciting bunch of tributes. Besides that, I would like to welcome everyone to Kept Under Lock and Key!

The usual questions, dears. Please answer them, if not *insert sad face.*

_How was my writing? (honestly, feel free to point out any mistakes you saw. :) )_

_How was 'loe's writing? (Praise her or die.)_

_Favorite tributes from the blog?_

_Favorite mentor from the blog?_

_Thoughts on all of the blog details?_

_What District are you from, if you had to choose?_

* * *

**TRIBUTES! **

_Keptunderlockandkey102ndhungergames. blogspot. Com_

_Thevictorsbloghg. blogspot. Com_

**District One- Luxury**

Female- Beatrix Callas, 18. Since very young, Beatrix was forced to hear the same thing over and over again. "You don't belong here." "Go away, freak!" With those painful memories fueling her, she will fight for her life and get back to him.

Male- Fabian Vandal, 17. Like few in the Districts, Fabian has a strong moral principles and would rather die then break them. But in the Games, where the tributes won't be as moralistic, Fabian may break his code.

**District Two- Masonry**

Female- Cadette Moschetti, 18. Cadette never had to wish for anything in her whole life. Will life be generous to her once in the Games?

Male- Styx Lytton, 17. If anyone could win, it would be him. Born to win, born to fight. But like many great warriors, is there something beneath the mask?

**District Three- **Technology

Female: Phoebe Cyprus, 18. Phoebe never had a single friend. Someone that she could rely on and tell everything. Why? She was never the definition of normal.

Male: Daehyun Langebne, 15. Haunted because of his parents' death eight years ago, Daehyun was never the same again. That once happy and cheerful boy was gone. All that was left was a broken man, haunted by his nightmares.

**District Four- Fishing**

Female- Velvet Lace, 14. Being a tornado since she was born, Velvet did everything that she wanted. Well, almost everything. Including volunteering when she is 14.

Male- Chrome Knighton, 18. Having no friends and family, Chrome became someone who just wanted to bring honor into his district. Fight and don't think. Will he be able to survive the Hunger Games?

**District Five- Power**

Female- Teigan Kane, 15. Never get close to anyone, Teigan would say. They only hurt you in the end. That's what happened to her.

Male- Bailey Mears, 15. Bailey's life was perfect. Well, almost. Did I mention that his brother, Caleb, volunteered for him and died? If not, ignore me, and continue to bask in happiness like Bailey.

**District Six- Transportation**

Female- Sinead Faraday, - She has her haters and her lovers. Deal with it, she would say.

Male- Darcy Hendricks, 15. "You can't lose what you don't have." That describes Darcy's life. Raised in an orphanage, Darcy never knew his parents so why should he miss them?

**District Seven- Lumber**

Female- Kiera Saxon, 18. Daredevil? Yes, that is Kiera. She was always up to a challenge, and she loved riddles. Can she figured out the riddle of the Games?

Male- Tancred Toscano, 18. Since he was little, Tancred was a daredevil that always over came obstacles. Will his personality help him in the Games or will it lead him to the grave?

**District Eight- Textiles**

Female- India Blair, 16. Designing everything and anything is her passion. From buildings, to textiles, to dresses, if you want it, India can design it. Will it help her in the Games?

Male- Thorin Darius, 18. Sassy little Thorin has always had a mouth on him, able to say words with ease and knows exactly what _not _to say.

**District Nine- Grain**

Female- Orum Trells, 13. Orum's mother is one of the last of her kind: a religious fanatic. She says prayers before meals and before bed, and demands that Orum do the same, even though he thinks everything she says is complete rubbish. How will he deal with the Games?

Male- Pandora Waver, 18. Pandora has always been one of those dauntless girls who were never afraid to say what was on her mind and will always be true to herself in the Games.

**District Ten- Livestock**

Female- Mera Watson, 14. She has a secret. Want a hint? Mera's not her real name.

Male- Tobin Ortega, 17. Sensible and adaptable, Tobin has all the traits to win the Games. As long as his over trusting and impulsive behaviors don't get in the way.

**District Eleven- Agriculture**

Female- Medea Aegeus, 15. Sacrifices had to be made. That's Medea's whole life summary. Always the one to make a sacrifice.

Male- Valentin Ira, 18. Valentin is a dedicated boy, never giving up his goals nor will he. He will see though to his projects and won't back down to anyone.

**District Twelve- Coal**

Female- Clarity Amieré, 15. Clarity has always been known as the flirt of District Twelve, chasing the boys around and falling in and out of love. With her looks and sweet words, she will do _whatever_ it takes to win.

Male- Anton Carlyle, 15. A talented inventor, Anton was always the one with the brains and insanely clever for his age.

**Capitol- None**

Female- Evi Tolbert, 18. Unliked by many, this realist isn't one who'd hold her tongue back. She will say what she feels and won't sugarcoat a thing to anyone.

Male- Syrio Florent, 18. Syrio is one of the few laid back Capitolites in the Capitol, rarely caring about the Games or other silly worries the others have.


	3. Never Gone Part One

**Author:** disconsolative utopia; Kitty & LokiThisIsMadness; 'loe

**Fandom:** The Hunger Games

**Story Title:** Kept Under Lock And Key - 103rd Hunger Games

**Wordcount:** Enough that both Kitty and 'loe cried from the amount of pain their fingers felt after writing this.

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games is Collins' creation, we're just playing with it.

* * *

**Reapings; Never Gone, Part One**

* * *

**Never Gone - Colton Dixon**

_We break when we fall too hard_

_Lose faith when we're torn apart_

_Don't say you're too far gone_

* * *

**Cashmere De'Montfrot, no clue (probably late 30's), District 1 Victor**

**Written by LokiThisIsMadness**

* * *

_We lay blame like we know what's best_

_It's a shame…_

* * *

My eyes slowly flicker open and adjust to my surroundings. For a brief moment, I'm in peace. But then, I remember what will happen in a few hours. The reaping for the 102nd Hunger Games. One year ago, I lost my daughter. My Cassiah. And my only son. At least, he isn't dead.

I lift Gloss' arm from around my waist and ease out of bed. The kitchen was drenched in golden sunrays from the sunrise and I smile. The sunrises are the only thing that can make me smile in a time like this. I won't be mentoring this year but it's worse than if I was. Bruxton is mentoring the female tribute, Beatrix Callas, like Radiance told me. She told me that he was supposed to mentor the male tribute but in the last second, he choose the girl.

I know why.

Because she reminds him of Cassiah. From the blonde hair to the blue eyes. Since she died, this house has been very quiet. It's exactly like when Constance died. After a lot of begging and crying I decided that it was better to leave him alone. Gloss needed his time to mourn, after all.

I was glad that we shared a house. Because if I wasn't here, Gloss might have done something stupid. I can't pretend I wouldn't understand if he did, thought.

The Capitol destroyed this family and one day, I'll pay in the same coin.

Every night when Gloss wakes up screaming, I'm there to calm him down. That it is okay. But I can tell him that it didn't happen, because it did.

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. I open it and sigh deeply when I see who it is.

Radiance stands at the door, an annoyed look on her face.

"You know, Cash, you should wake up earlier. It's reaping day and you aren't dressed. We had a Victor last year and we need to make sure we have another this year."

"What do you want, Rady? If you are to act like our escort, be my guest and get the hell out of here." I responded. I like her and I would never be able to thank her enough for what she is doing for me and Gloss but she is annoying as hell.

"You know Bruxton and I will be leaving today." Yes, she had to remind me of it.

"And?" I say. In a few minutes, Gloss will get up and I know that he won't want to leave for the reaping. I need to be there for him.

"I'll take care of him, Cashmere. Don't worry."

You better take care of him, I think. Or I'll make sure you don't live to see another day.

I smile. "Thank you, Rady." She hugs me and then runs to her house, to get ready for the reaping.

Fortunately, Gloss and I never had fights that lasted long. Give it an hour and we would be hugging and whispering apologies.

I choose a dark blue dress from my closet and walk downstairs, decided on making a good breakfast for my brother.

I pull the milk out of the fridge and put two bangles in the toaster. After grabbing some coffee, I wait for the bangles. Soon, I heard soft thuds coming from upstairs.

For a second, I can't believe it. He's awake?

Not long, two arms wrap themselves in my waist and a chin rests on my left shoulder. I hide my face in his chest, trying to hide my smile. Maybe...maybe this means that he's getting better?

"You know, dear sister, the breakfast won't make itself." He chuckles. I look at him. Messy hair but already dressed and I can't say that he doesn't have a good night sleep since the last day of the 101st Hunger Games.

"Are you okay?" I try to stop myself from asking him that but I just can't. I love him away too much.

Gloss sighs. "No but I will be. I look better than you, 'Merie, I always do." He chuckles and walks to the fridge to take out one of the yogurt cups.

"Pum revo ug." I whisper. It was our secret language when we were children and yet, I hope he still remembers it like I do. It means I love you.

"Pum revo ug tee, 'Volio." I smile. I love you too, 'Merie.

I look at the watch. Ten minutes for the reaping. We need to leave.

Hand in hand, we walk to the Justice Building. The Victors are supposed to stay in there until they are allowed in the stage.

Prewitt and Irini are the first two to go to the stage, followed by Gloss and I. I can't help but search for Bruxton in the first chair. Silently, I wish him good luck.

"Time to choose our tributes, District One!" The names rings around the dead silent square. As soon as the name is called another person is screaming out there desire to be in that persons spot. I watch as a girl smiling as wide as the sun steps onto the stage. Her face was eager and proud, despite the glowing glares of the girls around her. I cannot help but wonder if she was supposed to volunteer or not.

"My name is Beatrix Callas." She says and stays next to the escort.

"And for our boys," the escort smiles and chooses a name from the bowl.

The escort is interrupted from yelling a name as a boy with dark brown hair yells out, "I volunteer." There, in the middle of the pens. There, walking towards the stage. There, bounding and leaping, seizing the moment. He takes the steps three at a time, a large smile on his face as he goes straight next to the escort. "I'm Fabian Vandal, District One's next victor."

"Ladies and Gentleman, your tributes, Beatrix Callas and Fabian Vandal!"

* * *

**Wyatt Donovan, 28, District 2 Victor**

**Written by LokiThisIsMadness**

* * *

_To help you understand_

_With you all along_

_Oh, I was never gone_

* * *

"Alright guys, over here. It's time to choose our tributes!"

Such a stupid day, really. About forty years ago, some idiot deduced that it was the Victor's responsibility to choose the tributes for that year's Games. After all, no one knew the arena better than the Victors, right?

So here we are today, the eleven remaining Victors of District Two. A bunch of cool people who kicked ass and won the Capitol's heart. Oh, boo hoo. We didn't do anything special. We were just lucky enough to be alive at the end, in my opinion.

"As you all know, I've been bestowed with the honor of choosing this year's tributes." Leaning forward from my seat, I make a face. Since she won, Valeria thinks she is the greatest Victor that District Two ever had.

Bullshit.

If anyone would be called District Two's greatest Victor, it would be me. My beautiful self killed fourteen tributes, ah? Not so strong right now. With an idea in mind, I wink to Cahlia. She's an interesting girl, to say at least. Besides, no one can stop her in the bedroom. We've had a few one night stands, but nothing very important.

"What do you want, Wyatt? I'm not in the mood." Damn, she's in those days. It's better if I don't piss her off today. I know that she still keeps her whip somewhere in her room.

"Nothing, doll. Just wondering who Valeria will choose. Since I'll be mentoring one of them." She smirks.

"I heard both of them were in the top 3 in the Academy. We might have a chance this year, Donovan." She's so adorable when she acts like that.

Suddenly, Valeria clears her throat.

"For the females, I've chosen Cadette Moschetti," She shows us a picture of a pretty redhead girl."She ranked number 1 and very efficient with hand to hand combat. If anyone has a chance of winning, it would be her. Anyone has anything to say?"

Actually, I don't. The girl looks good and she might have a chance of winning. I want her.

"Hey Valy, I want to mentor her." I almost die of laughter when I see her face. Last time I mentored was 4 years ago, in the 99th. Our tributes died in the final 5.

If she is bothered by it, she doesn't let it show. "Very well. Wyatt will mentor Cadette and hopefully bring us a Victor this year. For the males, I've chosen Styx Lytton."

Lytton. Uhmm. I know that name. Someone with that last name won in the past 40 years, Brutus might have known him or her.

"He ranked second. Very efficient with a sword and ready to kill anyone that stands in his way. Any volunteers to mentor him?"

I know the perfect person to mentor the Lytton boy.

"Hey 'Baria, up for a challenge?" Ah, sweet Enobaria. She's one of the few people that actually care about me, okay. She, Brutus, Cal and Royce are the only ones that I really care about. All of us have been through hell and came back but not all of us stayed sane.

She smiles, a smile that I haven't seen in Enobaria's face since a few years ago. Since the last Games, something is different with her. She looks surely happy. "Of course. It will be a pleasure to mentor with you, Wyatt."

Of course.

"This year, with Wyatt and Enobaria mentoring those wonderful tributes, District Two will not be overlooked. We will get a Victor, sooner or latter."

I know what she's talking about. In the past 4 years, One had two Victors. One last year and one in the 99th. Our last Victor was in the 96th. If we don't get a Victor soon enough, we might lose our status as a Career District.

"And look at that!" Valeria looks at the clock and smiles."It's almost reaping time. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" We all walk out of the room, with Valeria and Thames staying behind. I always thought they had something, ah. I can't even imagine what Thames sees in her.

She's just an ordinary woman. I remember watching Valeria's Games with Royce a few months ago. She did nothing special. Valeria was the ordinary Career from the start. She got a training score of 8, the lowest of the Career Pack. And yet, she managed to win. Her District Partner, Marcus, someone who would actually do something as a Victor, was killed by Valeria when the alliance splitted. A knife to the throat, simple as that.

And then, this useless thing was crowed Victor. I still remember who dislikeable she was when I won. She was the only one that said I didn't deserved to win. Well, probably because her niece was in the Games as well.

Serafina Lenette, 18 years old, training score of 11. I killed her.

Beauze Hardley, District One, 17 years old, training score of 9. I killed her too.

If it wasn't for me, one of them would be a Victor. I killed them and twelve other tribute, whose names I can't remember so well. But yet, they are all important to me. I owe them my life, in one way or another.

Someone touches my shoulder. "Hey Wyatt. Ready to go?" It's Enobaria. Another person that I owe my life too. Unlike everyone else, Enobaria didn't gave up on me. She choose me, the fiftheen-year old boy with small odds instead of my eighteen year old partner who had the biggest odds of someone in the arena.

"Yeah, I am." Brutus touches my arm."Take care of my wife, Donovan. Or we'll have some problems when you get back."

That puts a smirk on my face. "I will."

We walk to the stage and Nuria, our escort, starts the reaping. "Hello, District Two! It's time to choose our tributes to represent District Two in the 102nd Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

She walks towards the girl's bowl but everyone knows there will be a volunteer.

"Our female tribute is Lorelei G-" Before she can finish Lorelei's name, Cadette appears.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Wow, she is certainly good-looking. She will have tons of sponsors, for sure. And soon enough, she'll be a Victor.

She walks to the stage and stops next to Nuria, shaking her hand before nodding to all os us. Nuria hands her the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I'm Cadette Moschetti and I'll be representing District Two in this year's Hunger Games. I sure I'll make all of you proud!"

Nuria walks to the boy's bowl but before she can read the name, Styx stops her.

"I volunteer as District Two's Male Tribute!"

Styx sprints to the stage and takes the microphone from Nuria's hand.

"I am Styx Lytton! And I'll be your newest Victor!"

Yeah, sure you are.

I'd bet on Cadette anyday. And I'll make sure she comes home.

* * *

**Cadmus Talmus, 56, Programmer in District 3**

**Written by disconsolative utopia**

* * *

_He sees us, even in the darkness_

_Now you know you're not alone._

* * *

Children and their families line the streets once the reaping siren goes off, the older children leave the factories covered in sweat and grease, while the younger ones leave the schools and make their ways home or straight home to walk there with their family. Memories come back as I recall my family and I walking to the town center for the reapings, my mother in tears every year and my father always reassuring us that we'd be fine, of course, I remember doing the same every year with my only daughter, Quell, and now we'll be doing it with her children once the twins become of age next year.

I watch as families stop in the middle of the streets, parents hugging their children, young children latching onto their older siblings, lovers kissing each other and hugging. I smile at the sights, nodding to a few old friends who only smile and get back to their families.

Quell and her children finally come into sight, my daughter kissing both their cheeks and hugging them closely. Wiry pushes her away and blushes, mumbling that weren't going to be reaped so there was no use getting all 'eary-eyed about it. Airi frowns and begins to scold her older sibling, only to stop mid-sentence once Wiry gives her a look and look at the ground, crossing her arms.

The reaping siren goes off again, giving a last warning for anyone who hasn't been signed in yet that they have only minutes left. Airi catches my eye and smiles brightly, making her way towards me. She runs into my arms and I tighten my arms around her fragile-looking build.

"Hey, kiddo." I smile at my granddaughter, running my fingers through her dirty-blonde and kissing her cheek. "Let's go back to your mother, sweetie."

Airi smiles brightly at me, taking my hand and leads me over to her mother.

My granddaughter is like a breath of fresh air, filled with innocence (that will soon be gone if the District has their way with her) and oblivious to everything around her. I pray to the Gods that she stays like this, that she doesn't lose her innocence until she has grown old, but my prays will be ignored, just like many others of mine and the Districts'. She, and many other children, will slowly lose their innocent personality and become as solemn as the rest of the District. I pray though, I pray for my granddaughter to keep her innocent persona and never be consumed by the darkness that we all have.

We finally catch up with Quell and Wiry, Quell embracing me as soon as let go off Airi's hand and kissing my cheek. I return the embrace and whispering, "It'll be alright, Quell, the girls are safe for another year. You have nothing to worry about." Quell sniffles back a choked sob, and merely nods at my words. "Let's let the girls get checked in, all right? Let's just get this year over with and we can have our reaping dinner."

Quell smiles weakly, bending down to kiss Wiry and Airi on their foreheads one last time, and wipes away the stains of her tears from her face. Wiry's nose shrivels up, giving a look of annoyance before grabbing her younger sister's hand and leading her to the sign in desk. Once in line, her lips turn into a smirk and she whispers something into Airi's ear that cause the young girl to frown and look at an older couple making their ways to their separate pins- the girl with bright red lips and very defining eyebrows, and the boy with messy black hair and an awkwardly tall statue. Wiry rolled her eyes once and chuckled to herself, continuing to whisper to Airi, mouthing the word "freaks".

As the girls disappear into the sea of nicely dressed children, Quell and I make our way to our own section for the unreapable adults. My hand rest on her shoulder as the escort comes on the stage. A faint murmur hums through centre, but most of the children aren't speaking and it's only a few adults already tearing up in loud sobs and hushed whispers of comfort.

"Welcome, to the 103rd annual Hunger Games!" her voice blasts from the microphone in front of her. She sounds far too happy surrounded by the nervous and exhausted citizens. While she is only met with a cold reception, her smiles doesn't falter and she continues to smile cheerfully. "As always, ladies will be first!"

She steps to the two glass bowls on either side of the stage. It's funny to think that two inanimate objects and this ditzy blue haired woman were trusted with the lives of four thousand of Panem's future every year. She dips a long, blue nailed hand into the bowl labeled 'G' and puts her spindly finger around a slip. But she decides, no, this girl doesn't deserve to die. She reaches further down and greedily grasps one, and smiles. There's a wicked glint in her eyes, one I've grown to known as one that Careers have.

"And this years' female is," she looks down at the envelope and unopens it. "Phoebe Cyprus. Where are you sweetie?"

Phoebe, the supposed "freak" as Wiry called her, comes out of the pen, breathing heavily and walking out in almost a hallucinated state. She's on the stage seconds later, her face bank- she doesn't look like she's marching to her death or scared for whats about to happen at all-, and eyes glued to the older dark-haired boy.

Our escort smiles at the girl, lightly patting her back and walking back over to the reaping bowls. She plays around with the envelopes, picking up one and then dropping it back. This goes of for several minutes as she finally picks a slip that's stuck to the side of the bowl. She smiles at the crowd again. "And our lucky boy is..."

"Dae-_Hyun_ Lange!"

Like Phoebe, Daehyun comes out of his pen after several minutes in a blank stare. The young boy begins to whisper to himself, while I cannot hear it from here, several youths begin to stare at the young asian boy questioningly. Fresh tears leak from his face, though they go unnoticed as he walks to the stage. Up way up the stairs, he trips.

"Oh dear," the escort gasps. "Are you alright, dear?"

The boy snaps back a reply, a poison glare being thrown as his eyes meet hers. "I'm. Fine."

The escort doesn't reply, only turns back to the stage and puts a hand on both their shoulders. "And your tributes: Phoebe Cyprus and Dae-_Hyun_ Lange!" She takes her hands off them and begins to clap, leading the children down the steps and over to the justice building.

"I don't think I can do this with them," Quell mutters to me.

"You can," I say. "We've all done this, and we'll continue to do this until it's your turn to watch your grandchildren's last year being safe. The cycle won't end."

"Does it get easier, dad?" She flutters her eyes innocently at me, desperately wanting me to say yes.

"No," I say. "You just sort of get used to it, you never truly accept it, you just learn to live with it."

* * *

**Dayna LaCroix, 34, District 4 Citizen**

**Written by LokiThisIsMadness**

* * *

_I'm still standing here_

_No I didn't disappear_

* * *

"Are you coming or not?" I cross my arms impatiently as I stand in our doorway and rubbed my swollen stomach. Sometimes, it's hard as hell to be the wife of a Victor.

But it's even harder to be pregnant.

Beck squints at me from the shadows of our darkened mansion. "It's too bright outside," he finally says before retreating into his foyer.

"Too bright?" I lift an eyebrow. The sun blazed through the cloudless summer sky, but the ocean breeze brought a pleasant relief from the heat, and the waves crested just beyond the shore in playful currents. It was the perfect day for the kind of leisurely walk we took all the time, but Beck been had been acting strangely since he returned from his yearly Mentorship a few years ago. I watch him walk away for a moment before I add, "…Your sister really wants you to come. It's the reaping after all.

Beck's silhouette paused halfway towards his living room. "Fine," he sighed. "Give me a minute."

With a sigh of my own, I step back onto the porch to wait. I glance across the street to Merissa's house, and I ask myself if it was such a good idea to accept her offer to walk together to the reaping, especially once she suggested inviting Finnick and Annie to tag along.

Finally, Beck emerged from his doorway, prepared for the oncoming brightness. A pair of thick, bug-like sunglass shielded the upper half of his face, while an outrageously brimmed sunhat cast a dark shadow across his shoulders. "I'm ready," he muttered before slamming the door shut and slinking down the stairs.

I easily caught up with him. At his begrudging pace, it would take us several uncomfortable minutes to get to Merissa's. I twist a few curls of hair around my fingers before I ask,

"Since when are you sensitive to light?"

Beck shrugged, "I'm not."

I hesitated a moment. "So…why was it almost too bright for you?"

He takes a moment to adjust his Capitol hat before he answers, "I don't really care for sunlight."

"Why?" I glance up at him, my curiosity overcoming my general annoyance with him.

Beck's face was expressionless beneath the mask of his glasses, but the distant shoreline rose and fell within the reflective lenses. "Because when it's dark, you can pretend everything's a dream." His voice was quiet, the usual sarcastic edge subdued. "But as soon as the sun comes up, you know it's all real."

My eyes dropped to the ground. "…Are you talking about the Games?"

He shrugged again, "That. Other stuff."

"Like what?" but the word's barely left my lips before Beck trotted up his sister's steps and started inside without bothering to knock. I watched him go, puzzled by his words, his behavior. Then, the sound of Risa's laughter tore the fabric of my thoughts, and I tried to brush off Finnick's distaste for sunshine as just another pretentious eccentricity of Panem's famous Victor. Still, I couldn't help but sense a grain of truth to his words, perhaps one I didn't yet fully understand.

I was never in the Games, anyway. Beck was. I can't even begin to imagine what makes him wake up screaming at night with nightmares or what makes him be afraid of going back to the Capitol.

All I know is that I love him more than anything in this world.

I don't love him because he brought me back to life. For so long I had been like a caterpillar in a cocoon, and he drawn me out and showed me that I was a butterfly who deserved to be loved by him.

I couldn't be more grateful about it. I rub my stomach. 4 more months and we'll be to meet our child.

A few minutes later, 'Risa and Beck walk out of the house, both of them laughing. 'Risa smiles and kisses my cheek when she seems me. "You look more beautiful everyday, Dayna."

'Risa was always the kindest of the LaCroix siblings. Even kinder than my own husband, I must say. Beck won the Games first and then Merissa did, a few years ago. They were always close, those two. I still remember seeing them walk hand in had in the square, the proud siblings of District Four, the third pair of siblings to win the Hunger Games.

Gloss and Cashmere from One were the first, the siblings from Seven and then Beck and Merissa.

That's I never really wanted to volunteer. Because my life is worth way more than that. The Capitol is way too stupid.

When we reach the square, I decide to ask.

"Who is volunteering this year?" Beck smiles.

"We have chosen Phaedra Camon and Chrome Knighton. Chrome is a cold-blooded killer that will be ready to do anything and Phaedra is a warrior. They are perfect for the role."

He gives me a quick kiss and walks to the stage with his sister. I stand behind the rope line for the people who are too old to be reaped. Sharmo starts the reaping with a smile.

"Good morning, District Four! And here we are again, to choose our tributes for the 102nd Annual Hunger Games. Let's start with the boys!" He walks to the reaping ball but before he can even pick a slip, a dark-haired boy volunteers. That must be Chrome.

"My name's Chrome Knighton." And that's it from him. He stands next to the and doesn't say another word. Sharmo walks to the girl's bowl. "And for the female's, we have B-"

A young girl appears at the stage. But it can't be Phaedra, because the girl can't be older than 14. "I volunteer as tribute. I'm Velvet Lace."

She and Chrome shake hands and then it's done. We have our tributes for this year. I think if someone wanted to sponsor one of them, the choice would be obvious. Chrome is older and more trained and the obvious Victor.

I just hope I don't have to see my child in there one day.

* * *

**Harmony Ralston, 48, District Five Escort**

**Written by disconsolative utopia**

* * *

_To help you understand_

_With you all along_

_Oh, I was never gone_

* * *

When I was a little girl, I used to wonder what the Districts were like.

I used to paint pictures in school of what I thought they looked like. I drew cheerful places with clear skies and smiling citizens every time, grassy meadows and cute animals surrounding the buildings, jewels decorating the houses and clean roads.. the world they lived in was completely different from what I imagined as a child. Their skies are filled with smog and disconsolate citizens seem to walk around half dead, grass is scarce along with most signs of foliage and animals are taken from yards if left out too long and eaten, there are no fancy buildings or clean roads, only grey, cracked buildings that seems to be identical to every other building in the town center.

Thunder roars across the District, grey clouds fill the skies and almost with a snap, fat drops of rain come down hard. The children in the front of the stage, whine in annoyance as they attempt to get out of the already forming puddles, while other children, younger ones in particularly, allow their Sunday best to be ruined.

I smile down at the children, whispering soft words and hushing the louder ones. Looking over to the mentors finally coming onto the stairs, Sonic meets my graze and smiles in re-turn, an action that is rare from the stotic boy. He loses his smile quickly, before looking back down at the ground and sitting as far as he can from the rest of the Victors.

Watching as the final few children go into their sections, I proceed to go to the microphone and smile politely for the crowd in-front of me. "It is time," the crowds grow silent as I say those three words. "To once again send two of our own children to the Capitol to compete in the Hunger Games. Good luck children, and may the odds be in your favor."

My fingers barely touch the slips, each gasp and cry of panic from the children ahead of me causes me to re-think of which slip to take. I cannot help but wonder who'll be reaped this year. Will it be an intelligent girl from the lavatories or a young child too young to work yet? A healthy girl with a life in-front of her, or a troubled one just a whip away from becoming avoxed? The possibilities are endless.

Finally, I chose one after several minutes and call out her name. "Teigan Kane.

The girl, oh the poor dear, is like a dear caught in headlights. She looks terrified as she slowly makes her way to the stage once the crowd breaks away from her. Yet, she doesn't run or begin to cry, something that is extremely different from what District Five has been used to in the past few years. She's paranoid though, wildly looking around her area for someone. My first thoughts are her family or a friend or lover, but once she lays her eyes on a large Peacekeeper, I believe she is paranoid because she is going to run.

Peacekeepers begin to crowd around her once she gets to to the last row, helping her walk by picking her arms up and carrying her to the stage. Tears flood her eyes, but they're wiped away furiously as she hides her face and tries to look strong.

"Thank you for your bravery, Teigan," I say to her.

Teigan ignores me though, instead, she doesn't take her eyes off the crowd. I quickly choose a slip in the boy's bowl, opening the slip, I say, "Bailey Mears."

The name sounds familiar, it strikes alarms in my head and I cannot help but try extremely hard to remember the name.

I sigh in defeat as while I remember the name, I cannot recall where I learned the name.

I turn my attention to the young boy who has fallen down to his knees by this point, holding his eyes as he sobs loudly. I want to reach out and soothe the poor boy, but I know I must wait until after the cameras are off. The Peacekeepers grab him roughly, picking him off the ground letting his legs drag as he continues to cry. Teigan seems to stare at the young boy, taking in every detail about the boy.

Once Bailey is dropped on the stage, I move the two's hands together and force them to shake.

"District Five, please welcome your tributes."

* * *

**Darcy Hendricks, 15, District Six Tribute**

**Written by disconsolative utopia**

* * *

_Hard to face, but I know we try_

_To revive, bring it back to life_

* * *

I've never liked cigarettes.

But yet, as I stand here on the steps of the orphanage with one in-between my finger tips and a smoke comes from my nostrils as I release it, I'm completely calm. I bring the cigarette back to my lips and take a nice, long drag of it before I blow the smoke out. I stay like this for a few more minutes, ignoring the loud chattering of orphans and cries of younger children as they make their ways towards the reaping.

Once the cigarette has died back enough, I crush it under my shoe and throw in under the steps along with several others from earlier. I run a hand through my hair as I make my way down the steps and away from the orphange, moving past the few kids who are crying to themselves and causing themselves even more stress.

I roll my eyes. Honestly, they're pathetic. Why spend hours crying over something? Even if it is the reaping, you're just causing yourself more and more stress; what's the worst that can happen, really? Lose your life? Ha.

Guess what, sweet heart?

You've never had a life; you're life was over the second your parents decided to leave on the doorsteps of this place and leave. You will live here until eighteen, where you will be kicked-out the day you turn eighteen, and then forced to fend for yourself. Not much of a line, huh?

Picking up my paces lightly I weave in and out among the families that make their way to the square. I try to stare as I walk past, I try to hide the longing in my gaze, not wanting to creep people out. The families that I passed were knitted together, holding hands, tears streaked down their cheeks. I bite my bottom lip, ignoring the families and shove my hands in my pocket as I finally get in line for the check-in.

Tears streak some of their faces. Some look at the ground, their faces pale, as white as a ghost, while other cast longing glances at their family, fearing that it may be their last. I look straight ahead, ignoring the quiet sobs around me, ignoring the sounds of people moving around the busy square. I take in nothing, my mind only focusing on the people that stood on the sage a few meters away. The stood patiently, their eyes scanning the crowd in front of them, almost eagerly.

Once I'm finally checked in, I'm weaved into the overflowing fiftheen-year old section, where I'm shoved between a sobbing mess and a strung out druggie whom I recognize instantly. I attempt to smile politely, nodding my head slightly to the boy.

As soon the noise quiet downs, the escort comes onto stage. A stoic frown is presented on his face as always and he doesn't even bother welcoming us as he goes straight to picking the names out of the bowl.

"Sinead Faraday," he says.

I barely pay any attention to the girl, or the commotion she causes as she head towards the stage.

One down. One to go.

The man barely pauses to greet the female tribute before moving towards the second bowl. The bowl that contains my name... He takes awhile to pick a slip, playing around with the slips for a moment, but when it looks like he's going to ignore a slip, he quickly brings his hand out of the bowl and opens the slip. "Darcy Hendricks."

_Shit._

* * *

**Tancred Toscano, 18, District Seven Tribute**

**Written by LokiThisIsMadness**

* * *

_Lights off, a shot in the dark_

_We get lost when we're playing a part_

* * *

They should have know better.

Yesterday, my friends gave me a challenge. They said that I couldn't sleep with a prostitute so where I am. I went to the place where they usually are and I picked her.

Her name is Talisa, from what I know. I was too drunk to realize what she was saying, anyway. She's nothing special. Just another dare.

I am not a saint. Everything that I did in my life, it was for a reason. So people learn that I'll take any challenge that they give me.

Turning my head to the left, I see the bright red numbers on the clock: 8.10 am. Shit. The reaping is at 9 o'clock.

"Do you really gotta go?" Damn, I almost forgot that she was here. Talisa leans casually on my tanned chest, her well-endowed chest against mine. Besides the sheets that cover us, I know that she's not wearing anything else.

"I do, babe. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Last night," She purrs as she traces her index finger across my arm." Was...so amazing."

That brings a smirk to my face. "You're talking to Tancred Toscano, babe. Whatever I do is always amazing."

She leans closer. "Uhmm. Come here for a while, will you? It's still so early and you are more than prepared to volunteer." With that, she leans into me and our lips meet. Her kisses driving me crazy within each second.

"Do you really have to volunteer, Tanc? You could stay here with me," She winks." I promise it would be worthy."

Oh, that's tempting. Stay here and spending all day with her in bed...but nah. I got to win the Hunger Games first.

"I need to volunteer, baby. Don't you want me to win? I would take you to Victor's village to live with me."

She giggles. "Really? People from the Academy say that you don't miss a single throw with a knife."

She heard about my talent, then. Time to impress the girl! I reach for the spare pack of knives that I always keep with me. Safer if something happens while I'm not training.

"Watch it closely, babe. It's not always that you get to see this in real life." Then I get a better idea. "What if you stood in there while I throw it? You know, to make it more exciting."

Talisa grins and walks to the target. She settles herself against it and stares right at me, no fear in her clear blue eyes.

I draw back my arm.

Aim. Inhale. Exhale. Throw.

It lands right above her head, pinning a bit of red hair to the target board. One more time. Let's see if Taly is that fearless.

Aim. Inhale. Exhale. Throw.

It lands right above her left shoulder, nicking it and drawing a bit of blood.

Talisa claps and hugs me. "That was amazing, Tanc!"

Of course it was.

She sighs. "We should get ready for the reaping." Talisa picks up her clothes from the floor. "I'll be waiting for you outside."

I take a quick shower and dress in my usual attire, a blue shirt and black jeans. The day is cold but yet in District Seven, it always is.

Talisa is waiting outside for me, a smile on her face. I try to smile back because the night was amazing, just like she said. And there is a chance, even if it's small, that I'll never see her again. I wonder if I'll meet a pretty girl in the arena? Well, probably, the chicks from District One and District Two are always hot.

Even if I do meet someone, I'll have to kill her in the end. Or wait for someone else to do it for me, who knows.

Either way, I need to rely on my time with her.

I smirk as I make my way towards her, her strawberry shampoo filling my senses. I pick her up and she yelps, laughing loudly as I attack her with minute touches in some places.

"Tancy, I hate to break it up, but we have to go. You don't want to be late for the reapings, do you?" I sigh. If I'm late, Peters will take my place as a volunteer. And I can't let that happen.

"You're right. I'll see you soon, babe." She kisses me and I stand in there for a while, watching her leave.

Thousands of people walk to the square, and I follow them, while trying to look for my friends. I need to tell them what I did, surely. They need to know about it before I leave for the Games.

A few steps away, I notice Marcus on the crowd. He was the one that first gave me the dare because he had done it countless times as less. I wonder if he ever met Talisa.

And I wonder why I'm so jealous at the thought of Marcus touching Talisa, touching my Talisa.

You see, I don't like when people touch what's mine.

I touch Marcus' shoulder and give him a friendly smile. "Hey, buddy!"

Immediately, his expression changes. "Tanc, my boy! Did you do it?" I smirk.

"Of course I did. Tancred Toscano loves a challenge. Don't you know?"

After ten minutes or so, we get to the front of the line. I give my finger to the woman and look at the reader. Toscano, Tancred. 18/YO.

When we get the front of the line, the mayor starts his boring speech. Blaah, blahh. Get to the reapings already, idiot. When he finishes it, the escort walks into the stage.

"Hello, District Seven! We are to pick the young lady and the young man who will represent our District! Let's start!" He walks to the ladies' bowl, but we all know there will be a volunteer. Revel Cheviott, 18, top of her class. She'll be hard to beat.

"Kiera Saxton! Please come to the stage, dear!" I spot her in the crowd, average with blonde hair. We all wait for Revel to volunteer but she never does. Kiera walks to the stage, tears streaming down her face. She'll be easy to beat.

"And for the young man, Lenno-?"

"I voluteer as tribute!" I sprint to the stage and spot next to the escort. "Tancred Toscano, at your service."

It will be easy.

Now I know it.

* * *

**Kitty & 'loe:** Thank you so much for reading, but more importantly many thanks to Soph's (nevergone4ever) parents for getting it on, so we could have an amazing friend and creator. ) Hope you like the update guys, and remember to wish Sophia a very happy birthday! (Actually, does anyone else have a birthday coming up in the next few months or so? ) Feel free to message us and tell us.)

* * *

_The usual questions, dears. Please answer them, if not *insert sad face.*_

_How was my writing? (Sorry for all the mistakes, it was really late when I went over this and I'm not 110% sure that it's perfect, sorry about that.)_

_How was 'loe's writing? (Praise her or die.)_

_So far from what you've seen, whos' your favorite tribute?_

_What did you think about the mentors/tributes/randomies?_

_What would your reaping reaction be?_

_Any early bets for the Victor(s)?_

_Favorite POV you've seen this chapter?_

* * *

**TRIBUTES!**

**Keptunderlockandkey102ndhungergames. blogspot. Com**

**Thevictorsbloghg. blogspot. Com**

* * *

**District One- Luxury**

Female- Beatrix Callas, 18. Since very young, Beatrix was forced to hear the same thing over and over again. "You don't belong here." "Go away, freak!" With those painful memories fueling her, she will fight for her life and get back to him.

Male- Fabian Vandal, 17. Like few in the Districts, Fabian has a strong moral principles and would rather die then break them. But in the Games, where the tributes won't be as moralistic, Fabian may break his code.

**District Two- Masonry**

Female- Cadette Moschetti, 18. Cadette never had to wish for anything in her whole life. Will life be generous to her once in the Games?

Male- Styx Lytton, 17. If anyone could win, it would be him. Born to win, born to fight. But like many great warriors, is there something beneath the mask?

**District Three- Technology**

Female: Phoebe Cyprus, 18. Phoebe never had a single friend. Someone that she could rely on and tell everything. Why? She was never the definition of normal.

Male: Daehyun Langebne, 15. Haunted because of his parents' death eight years ago, Daehyun was never the same again. That once happy and cheerful boy was gone. All that was left was a broken man, haunted by his nightmares.

**District Four- Fishing**

Female- Velvet Lace, 14. Being a tornado since she was born, Velvet did everything that she wanted. Well, almost everything. Including volunteering when she is 14.

Male- Chrome Knighton, 18. Having no friends and family, Chrome became someone who just wanted to bring honor into his district. Fight and don't think. Will he be able to survive the Hunger Games?

**District Five- Power**

Female- Teigan Kane, 15. Never get close to anyone, Teigan would say. They only hurt you in the end. That's what happened to her.

Male- Bailey Mears, 15. Bailey's life was perfect. Well, almost. Did I mention that his brother, Caleb, volunteered for him and died? If not, ignore me, and continue to bask in happiness like Bailey.

**District Six- Transportation**

Female- Sinead Faraday, 15 - She has her haters and her lovers. Deal with it, she would say.

Male- Darcy Hendricks, 15. "You can't lose what you don't have." That describes Darcy's life. Raised in an orphanage, Darcy never knew his parents so why should he miss them?

**District Seven- Lumber**

Female- Kiera Saxon, 18. Daredevil? Yes, that is Kiera. She was always up to a challenge, and she loved riddles. Can she figured out the riddle of the Games?

Male- Tancred Toscano, 18. Since he was little, Tancred was a daredevil that always over came obstacles. Will his personality help him in the Games or will it lead him to the grave?

**District Eight- Textiles**

Female- India Blair, 16. Designing everything and anything is her passion. From buildings, to textiles, to dresses, if you want it, India can design it. Will it help her in the Games?

Male- Thorin Darius, 18. Sassy little Thorin has always had a mouth on him, able to say words with ease and knows exactly what not to say.

**District Nine- Grain**

Female- Orum Trells, 13. Orum's mother is one of the last of her kind: a religious fanatic. She says prayers before meals and before bed, and demands that Orum do the same, even though he thinks everything she says is complete rubbish. How will he deal with the Games?

Male- Pandora Waver, 18. Pandora has always been one of those dauntless girls who were never afraid to say what was on her mind and will always be true to herself in the Games.

**District Ten- Livestock**

Female- Mera Watson, 14. She has a secret. Want a hint? Mera's not her real name.

Male- Tobin Ortega, 17. Sensible and adaptable, Tobin has all the traits to win the Games. As long as his over trusting and impulsive behaviors don't get in the way.

**District Eleven- Agriculture**

Female- Medea Aegeus, 15. Sacrifices had to be made. That's Medea's whole life summary. Always the one to make a sacrifice.

Male- Valentin Ira, 18. Valentin is a dedicated boy, never giving up his goals nor will he. He will see though to his projects and won't back down to anyone.

**District Twelve- Coal**

Female- Clarity Amieré, 15. Clarity has always been known as the flirt of District Twelve, chasing the boys around and falling in and out of love. With her looks and sweet words, she will do whatever it takes to win.

Male- Anton Carlyle, 15. A talented inventor, Anton was always the one with the brains and insanely clever for his age.

**Capitol- None**

Female- Evi Tolbert, 18. Unliked by many, this realist isn't one who'd hold her tongue back. She will say what she feels and won't sugarcoat a thing to anyone.

Male- Syrio Florent, 18. Syrio is one of the few laid back Capitolites in the Capitol, rarely caring about the Games or other silly worries the others have.


End file.
